


Siedemnaście sekund

by nihilisten



Series: sounds of the universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Repressed Memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Czas przecieka przez palce, a światło zaczyna gasnąć i wszystko ogarnia cisza.Uczucie odeszło, a zdjęcie znika i wszystko ogarnia chłód.Sen musiał się skończyć. Życzenie nigdy się nie spełniło, a dziewczyna zaczyna śpiewać.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Series: sounds of the universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553110
Kudos: 1





	Siedemnaście sekund

Są rzeczy, o których nie mówimy nikomu, nawet najbardziej zaufanym przyjaciołom.

To normalne. Posiadanie sekretów jest częścią ludzkiej natury, nawet jeśli jest nią również pragnienie dzielenia tych sekretów. Każdy z nas posiada coś, do czego nie przyznałby się nawet na najgorszych torturach, a już na pewno nie przy bliskich osobach.

Każdy z nas ma też jednak coś, co skrzętnie ukrywamy przede wszystkim przed samym sobą. Upychamy w najgłębszym zakamarku serca, zatrzaskujemy drzwi i zabijamy je deskami, a potem jeszcze dla pewności zakładamy trzy kłódki, jedna na drugiej. Mamy nadzieję, że te uwięzione myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia w końcu same znikną, rozpłyną się, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

Lecz one nie znikają. Pozostają tam, gdzie je zamknęliśmy, naiwnie myśląc, że klucz do tych drzwi trzymamy w bezpiecznym miejscu. To nieprawda; nie posiadamy go. Klucz ten znajduje się gdzieś daleko, poza naszym zasięgiem – a kiedy na niego natrafiamy, możemy nawet sami o tym nie wiedzieć, dopóki drzwi nie trzasną otworem, zalewając nasz komfortowy, znajomy świat ukrytymi dotąd okropieństwami.

Nazywam się Kasey Hopewell. Pewnego dnia poznałam wspaniałego, wspaniałego człowieka, który zmienił moje życie.

Tylko że pewne rzeczy w życiu nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Oto historia, w której mój znajomy świat roztrzaskał się na moich oczach.

* * *

TARDIS mruczy, jak zwykle podczas lądowania. Doktor majstruje przy pokrętłach i guzikach na konsoli. Obserwuję go spod przymrużonych oczu, czując ogarniającą mnie senność. Ostatnia nagła ucieczka na bezpieczny pokład niebieskiej budki chwilowo pozbawiła mnie chęci na brawurowe przygody. Mimo to nic nie mówię, wiedząc, że Doktor zadba o wszystko.

– I gotowe! – oznajmia Doktor, skacząc wokół jak małe dziecko, a TARDIS milknie. – Jeśli moje obliczenia są słuszne, powinniśmy być teraz w okolicach mgławicy 101.

– Mgławicy 101? – marszczę brwi w niezrozumieniu.

– Tak, dokładnie! Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy obejrzeć deszcz meteorytów, a potem pójść na gwiezdne kremówki…

Doktor naciska przycisk na konsoli i drzwi TARDIS otwierają się. Ku naszemu zdumieniu wnętrze wehikułu czasu zalewa się sztucznym światłem, dziwnie przypominającym najwzwyklejszą lampę.

– Zaraz, co? – mamrocze Doktor.

Nie czekając na mojego towarzysza, zaglądam za drzwi. Nie widzę ani grama kosmosu, a jedynie jedną z większych ulic Londynu, który wygląda na zdecydowanie współczesny – czy raczej współczesny dla mnie, w końcu czas to pojęcie względne, o czym miałam okazję przekonać się podczas naszych podróży. Spoglądam na Doktora, którego mina wyraża zakłopotanie i najwyższy stopień zdumienia.

– Jak to się… Nie mam pojęcia, tym razem dokładnie sprawdziłem wszystkie koordynaty.

Wzdycham.

– Tak naprawdę nie umiesz prowadzić TARDIS, prawda?

– Oszczerstwo! – Doktor wymachuje ramionami z taką pompą, że ciężko mi powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Po prostu musiałem źle przekręcić jedną z wajch. Tak, to musi być to. Zwykłe przeoczenie i tyle.

Nie komentuję faktu, że spośród wielu przygód, jakie razem przeżyliśmy, znaczna większość z nich odbyła się przypadkiem, za sprawą lądowania w nie tym miejscu, co planowaliśmy.

– Cóż, skoro już tu jesteśmy, chodźmy na ziemskie kremówki.

– Hm?

– Mieliśmy iść na kremówki, tak? Może nie pamiętasz, ale na Ziemi też istnieją, Doktorze – zapraszająco wyciągam ku niemu rękę. Kącik moich ust nadal drży z rozbawienia. – O ile, oczywiście, nie są one dla ciebie zbyt zwyczajne.

– Co? Nigdy ich nawet nie próbowałem, czemu sądzisz, że byłyby dla mnie zwyczajne? Czy sugerujesz, że absolutnie każdy ma w małym palcu ziemskie przysmaki, Kasey?

Doktor wpada w tryb mini-szału, ale ja tylko się śmieję. Po przeszukaniu kieszeni znajduję w nich kilka funtów. Przyglądam się im przez kilka sekund; wyglądają bardzo zwyczajnie, lecz po przeżyciu z Doktorem tylu przygód te kilka monet wydaje mi się nagle bardzo obce.

– Więc? – Doktor niecierpilwie bierze się pod boki.

– Jeśli skończyłeś zachowywać się jak dziecko, to chodźmy.

Wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Doktor zamyka TARIDS; kilku przechodniów rzuca na nią zdziwione spojrzenia. Z rozbawieniem przypominam sobie moją własną reakcję, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam ten osobliwy statek kosmiczny. Tamta chwila wydaje mi się teraz bardzo odległa, niemal jak z innego życia.

Jest wieczór, wokół wielu ludzi – spacerowiczy, pracowników biurowych, dzieci wracających ze szkoły. To nie moja dzielnica, ale znam tę okolicę. Postanawiam zaprowadzić Doktora do kawiarni, w której serwują naprawdę znakomite kremówki.

Wskazuję kierunek i ruszamy ulicą. Gdy tak idziemy, ramię w ramię, prawie nie wyróżniamy się spośród pozostałych przechodniów. Wyglądamy pewnie jak każda inna napotkana po drodze para; ot, rodzeństwo, które postanowiło spędzić razem trochę czasu. Jestem jedynaczką, więc nie mam pewności, ale gdzieś w głębi serca prawdopodobnie traktuję Doktora jak starszego brata. I nawet jeśli on nie odwzajemnia tego sentymentu, przynajmniej w myślach mogę go tak nazywać.

– Ciekawe, czemu TARDIS postanowiła wylądować w twoim czasie – zastanawia się Doktor; wzrok ma rozbiegany, chłonący każdy szczegół londyńskiej uliczki z początku XXI wieku, choć był tutaj już tyle razy. – Nie planujesz mnie zostawić, prawda?

– Skądże. Dobrze wiesz, że za nic nie chcę tu zostawać – zaprzeczam.

– Nie chcę też zatrzymywać cię wbrew twojej woli…

– Doktorze – zatrzymuję się i patrzę mu prosto w oczy, mając nadzieję, że mój wzrok zawiera choć odrobinę wyrzutu. Twarz Doktora zdejmuje się jakby zawstydzeniem. – Już ci mówiłam, prawda? Nie mam nic, co by mnie tu zatrzymywało.

To rzekłszy, ponawiam marsz, bo kawiarnia znajduje się już tylko kilka kroków dalej.

Nie lubię tych rozmów. Doktor chce dla mnie jak najlepiej, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Nie jest również kłamstwem to, że rzeczywiście na Ziemi nie posiadam nic, do czego chciałabym wracać. Tylko że moje przygody z Doktorem nie będą trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś się skończą, a wtedy, chcąc czy nie chcąc, będę musiała zostać tutaj, na tej nieprzyjaznej planecie, przejść do porządku dziennego i po prostu żyć dalej.

Sama ta myśl przeraża mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.

Otwieram drzwi do kawiarni i wraz z Doktorem wchodzę do środka. Musi być weekend, gdyż niemal wszystkie stoliki są zapełnione; z trudem odnajduję wolne miejsce gdzieś pod ścianą. Doktor z zaciekawieniem przygląda się roślince na stoliku, tak jakby nigdy dotąd nie widział niczego podobnego.

– Trzymaj – odwracam jego uwagę, wciskając mu kartę. Sama także siadam i zaczynam przeglądać menu. Postanawiam oprócz ciasta zamówić zieloną herbatę w nadziei, że będzie lepsza niż ten sztuczny smak z kredensu na pokładzie TARDIS. – Chcesz coś do kremówki, Doktorze?

– Niech pomyślę…

Gdy Doktor się zastanawia, mój wzrok błądzi po ruchliwym wnętrzu kawiarni. Każdy znajduje się w swoim świecie: zakochana para nastolatków przy stoliku pod oknem, starszy mężczyzna sączący kawę przy ladzie, piękna kobieta jedząca lody z pucharka w towarzystwie przeciętnie wyglądającego okularnika. W tym tłumie znajdujemy się teraz także ja i Doktor – para tyleż zwyczajna, co osobliwa.

Gdy Doktor zaczyna potrząsać menu, jakby szukał w środku ukrytej karteczki, gdzieś z boku dochodzi mnie głos.

– Cześć, Kasey.

Początkowo mój umysł nie rejestruje, że ktoś wezwał moje imię. To nie Doktor, a zatem nie może chodzić o mnie, prawda? Z pewnością jakaś obca mi osoba woła jakąś obcą mi Kasey, właśnie tak… Podnoszę wzrok; także Doktor przestaje bawić się kartą.

Czuję, jak krew zamarza mi w żyłach.

Stoi przede mną mężczyzna, którego nie widziałam od bardzo dawna. Jego twarz prawie się nie zmieniła od tamtej pory, ale okropna fryzura, pasująca do ostatnich trendów, to dla mnie nowość. Najbardziej rzuca mi się w oczy jednak jego uśmiech – prosty, prawie życzliwy uśmiech, na który może dałabym się nabrać, gdybym go nie znała.

Mój ojciec.

Zaskoczona i przerażona jednocześnie, nie mogąc wydusić słowa, wpatruję się w niego niczym łania złapana w świetle reflektorów. Ojciec uśmiecha się wyczekująco. Kiedy spostrzega, że nie uzyska reakcji, nie zraża się tym i zerka na Doktora.

– To twój chłopak?

– Czego chcesz? – szybko zmieniam temat, koncentrując całą swoją siłę w zaciśniętych pięściach. Ogarnia mnie panika; nigdy nie opanowałam tajemnej sztuki radzenia sobie z tym człowiekiem. Czuję się tak, jakby grunt uciekał mi spod nóg.

– Nie widzieliśmy się tyle czasu. Mogę się dosiąść?

Serce wali mi jak młotem. Doktor spogląda na mnie pytająco, acz bez niechęci. Oczywiście nie ma pojęcia, kim jest ten stojący przed nami człowiek. I tak powinno było zostać – ale teraz już za późno. Jedynym wyjściem jest uciec stąd, uciec jak najdalej i nigdy nie wracać.

– Właściwie czemu nie—

– Nie – przerywam Doktorowi lodowatym tonem, po czym wstaję od stolika. – Właśnie wychodziliśmy.

Rzucam piorunujące spojrzenie w kierunku Doktora, lecz on nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, jedynie patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Mam ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji. Tymczasem ojciec wyciąga ku mnie rękę.

– Kasey, usiądź, porozmawiajmy.

Odsuwam się gwałtownie, żeby mnie nie dotknął, i uderzam biodrem w stolik. Stojąca na blacie roślinka wywraca się.

– To sobie rozmawiajcie. Nie chcę was oglądać.

Pozostawiając Doktora w tyle, przeciskam się przez ludzi i wybiegam z kawiarni. Nawet gdy już jestem na zewnątrz, biegnę dalej, na oślep, byle tylko jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

Nie zwalniam przez jakiś czas – kilka minut? Kilkanaście? W końcu jednak dopada mnie zadyszka, nigdy nie miałam dobrej kondycji. Zatrzymuję się. Serce wali mi jak młotem, lecz nie ze zmęczenia, a zdenerwowania. Pod powiekami pieką łzy, a w głowie kręci się jak na karuzeli.

Rozglądam się, by zobaczyć, gdzie jestem. Stoję na chodniku nad Tamizą, w zasięgu wzroku mam Tower Bridge. Na szczęście tłum znacznie się przerzedził, prawie nikogo nie widzę. Opieram się o barierkę, łapiąc oddech.

Ostatni raz widziałam ojca wiele miesięcy temu. Czasy, gdy nachodził nas w domu, dawno minęły, ale to przypadkowe spotkanie wydawało mi się teraz o wiele, wiele gorsze. Dom można zamknąć, można poprosić sąsiadów o pomoc albo wezwać policję. W miejscu publicznym jest się odsłoniętym, zdanym na łaskę i niełaskę gapiów, całkowicie bezbronnym.

Kiedy udaje mi się uspokoić, spostrzegam się, że praktycznie porzuciłam Doktora. Parskam śmiechem. Czy spróbował nawiązać rozmowę z ojcem? Nawet jeśli, pewnie nie trwało to długo i zaraz po tym postanowił iść za mną. Decyduję się wrócić tą samą drogą, na wypadek, gdybym jednak natrafiła na ekscentrycznego Władcę Czasu.

Ale nie udaje mi się zrobić nawet jednego kroku.

– Kasey?

Ojciec stoi kilka kroków ode mnie. Panika powraca; rozglądam się, ale ulica jest zupełnie pusta.

Jestem sama. Jak zwykle.

– Zostaw mnie, mówiłam ci – mój głos znajduje się na granicy krzyku i szlochu. – Zostaw mnie!

– Spokojnie. Porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

– Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać!

Zrywam się do biegu, próbując uciec. Moje nogi uderzają jednak tylko powietrze.

Dłoń zaciska się wokół mojego gardła i unosi mnie nad ziemię. Widzę, jak chodnik oddala się pod moimi stopami. Dlaczego grunt wydaje się teraz tak daleko? Próbuję krzyknąć, ale nie mogę wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Nie odczuwam już przerażenia; czuję się tak, jakbym oglądała tę sytuację gdzieś z boku, z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, niczym w grze. Ach, czy to właśnie tak czują się ludzie, kiedy „śmierć zagląda im w oczy”? To prawie… zabawne.

Szarpię się bezskutecznie. Przed oczami miga mi twarz ojca.

Nim dociera do mnie, że jest ona całkowicie pusta, wszystko znika.

* * *

Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze byłam zdana tylko na siebie.

Rodzice rozstali się, kiedy byłam bardzo mała. Nigdy nie podali mi powodu, ale nie jestem głupia: ciągłe kłótnie i sprzeczki nie ustały nawet po tym, jak ojciec wyprowadził się z domu.

Nie był to początek naszych problemów, ale zdecydowanie nie był to też ich koniec.

Nachodzenie w domu. Prześladowanie i nękanie. Interwencje policji. Spóźnione alimenty i strach, czy następnego dnia będziemy miały co jeść. Ośmioletnia ja nie miała pojęcia, czemu to wszystko się dzieje.

Próbowałam przemówić ojcu do rozumu wielokrotnie. Nie zmieniał swojego postępowania, wciąż tylko powtarzał „Kocham cię, Kasey, choć nie jestem dobrym ojcem”. Po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że człowiek ten tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dla mnie ojcem. Zorientowałam się, że słowa nie wystarczą, by mógł się nim nazywać.

Pomimo wszystko nadal starał się o kontakt ze mną. Gdy poszłam do gimnazjum, zaczęłam się buntować. Powtarzałam matce, żeby odcięła go od nas, nie pozwalała na mieszanie w nazym życiu. To tylko doprowadzało do kolejnych kłótni, tym razem z nią: „Dlaczego mnie nie wspierasz, Kasey? Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego, co on chce, chociaż dla świętego spokoju? Wiesz, że nie mogę się denerwować”.

Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego święty spokój jest okupowany taką niesprawiedliwością.

Babka, gdy jeszcze żyła, powtarzała mi: „Nie mów o nim źle. To nadal twój ojciec”. Nie chciałam tego zaakceptować. Nie chciałam nazywać ojcem człowieka, który nigdy nieobecny w moim życiu, rościł sobie do niego prawo na podstawie czegoś tak trywialnego jak więzy krwi.

Dorastając, patrzyłam na szczęśliwe rodziny kolegów i koleżanek. Nie byłam zazdrosna ani rozżalona; patrzyłam na nie raczej jak na egzotyczne zwierzę w zoo, jak na coś spoza granic znanej mi rzeczywistości.

Nie miałam komu się zwierzyć ani komu zaufać. Rodzina kojarzyła mi się z czymś nieprzyjemnym. Więc po prostu… ukryłam ją w sobie, odcięłam od swoich codziennych myśli. Nie stanowiła już części mojego życia, a tylko głęboko schowane wspomnienie.

A przynajmniej miało tak być…

* * *

…sey… Kasey… Kasey…

Głos rozbrzmiewa w moim umyśle niczym zacinająca się płyta. Nie czuję swojego ciała; unoszę się w nieświadomości.

Gdy otwieram oczy, widzę drzwi. To drzwi mojego domu; stoję przed nimi, a na zewnątrz leje deszcz. Mimo to nie moknę. Wszystko jest wyblakłe jak stare zdjęcie.

Otwieram drzwi, wchodzę do środka. Docierają do mnie podniesione głosy. W kuchni dostrzegam kłócących się rodziców.

Krew ścina mi się w żyłach, gdy dociera do mnie, gdzie naprawdę jestem.

Ojciec uderza matkę w policzek; matka upada. Trzymając się za twarz, syczy do ojca:

– Wynoś się stąd. Natychmiast.

Ile miałam lat, gdy zobaczyłam ich pierwszą poważną kłótnię? Pięć, sześć? Choć to tylko wspomnienie, czuję się teraz jak mała dziewczynka: przerażona, zagubiona, zrozpaczona. Nie podchodzę do matki, zamiast tego chowam się w pokoju, udając, że nic nie widziałam. Drzwi domu trzaskają za ojcem.

Obecna ja osuwa się na ziemię. Jestem w koszmarze, który już kiedyś przeżyłam, a teraz ktoś puszcza go od nowa.

Scena zmienia się. Tym razem stoję przed szkołą. Czekam na mamę, by mnie odebrała. Zamiast tego podchodzi do mnie ojciec.

– Kasey. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Chodź, pójdziemy na lody. Matka nie pozwala mi się z tobą widywać.

Chcę uciekać i krzyczeć, ale nie mogę się ruszyć, zupełnie jakby ktoś przymuszał mnie do oglądania tej sceny. Tymczasem ja ze wspomnienia niechętnie zgadza się iść za ojcem. Miotam się, próbuję ją zatrzymać, ostrzec ją, żeby tego nie robiła, że spotka ją coś okropnego.

Ale cóż mogę zrobić? Przecież to już się wydarzyło.

Scena zmienia się ponownie. Zaglądam przez ramię sobie samej; w drżącej dłoni spoczywa wykradziony potajemnie telefon matki. Na ekranie wulgarne, ohydne wiadomości od ojca. Dwunastoletnia ja jest wciąż za mała, by rozumieć ich znaczenie, ale obecna ja rozumie je aż zbyt dobrze.

Ogarnia mnie rozpacz. Rozpacz i bezsilność.

Dlaczego muszę ponownie oglądać te wspomnienia? Tak, gdzieś w tyle umysłu cały czas zdawałam sobię sprawę z ich istnienia, w końcu takich rzeczy nie da się zapomnieć na amen. Jednak ujrzeć to wszystko ponownie, wyraźnie jak na dłoni, jest po prostu poniżające.

Chowam twarz w dłoniach, a mimo to widzę kolejną scenę. Babka – matka ojca – sączy mi do uszu jad. Jestem przerażona, nie umiem się bronić przed toksycznymi słowami z jej ust. Ojciec robi pobłażliwą minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Wybacz jej, starzy ludzie już tacy są”.

Opieram się. Nie chcę nikomu wybaczać.

Zrywam się z miejsca i biegnę. Czy to biegnę ja, czy ta dziewczyna ze wspomnień? Przecież żadnej z nas nie udało się uniknąć żałosnego przeznaczenia, które doprowadziło nas aż tutaj.

– Chodź, Kasey. Chodź ze mną.

– Nie… Nie… Zostaw mnie…

Ojciec uśmiecha się do mnie, lecz uśmiech ten zmienia się w spaczoną, groteskową maskę. Jego dłoń zbliża się, choć próbuję ją odtrącić. Za chwilę złapie mnie znowu i wtedy przepadnę po wsze czasy.

– Zostaw mnie! Zostaw mnie, ZOSTAW MNIE!!

Krzyk przeszywa powietrze i scena znika. Ogarnia mnie mrok. Jestem sama, sama jak w każdym ze wspomnień – jak zwykle.

Bezsilnie opadam na kolana.

– Doktorze…

Nikt nie słyszy mojego głosu.

* * *

Nie mówiłam nikomu, co się ze mną działo.

Zawsze byłam cicha i wycofana, nie umiałam nawiązywać znajomości, a co dopiero przyjaźni. O ile w podstawówce posiadałam jeszcze ślady dziecięcej otwartości, tak później całkowicie wycofałam się z życia towarzyskiego i zaszyłam w swoim własnym, bezpiecznym – jak mi się zdawało – świecie fikcji, marzeń i fantazji, gdzie mogłam przeżywać fantastyczne przygody i być szczęśliwa.

Dzieci, które nie radzą sobie wśród rówieśników, zwykle mają oparcie w rodzinie. Ja nie. Pozbawiona więzi rodzinnych i przyjacielskich, nie miałam nikogo, kogo mogłabym nazwać „bliskim”. Nie wiedziałam, czym są więzi. I odpowiadało mi to. Lubiłam samotność, lubiłam towarzystwo tylko i wyłącznie siebie samej.

Czasami, tylko czasami, zastanawiałam się, jak to by było jednak nie być samą.

Ludzie są słabi. A gdy odsłaniają swoje słabości, dodatkowo są głupi. Wydawało mi się, że gdy zaczynamy komuś ufać, z własnej woli dajemy tej osobie klucz do wszystkich rzeczy, których wolelibyśmy nie ujawniać. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby się tak odsłaniać? To antyintuicyjne.

Później miałam przekonać się na własnej skórze, że przygody niczym ze snów są możliwe. Poznałam Doktora, który pokazał mi piękno wszechświata, a także – a może przede wszystkim – że mogę komuś zaufać.

To nie jego wina, że skończyłam w tym miejscu.

Sama jestem sobie winna. W końcu nawet po tych wszystkich spędzonych z nim chwilach nie umiałam się na niego otworzyć.

* * *

– …sey! Kasey! Słyszysz mnie?

Jak przez mgłę dociera do mnie głos, ale jestem zbyt zmęczona, by zareagować. Nie mam nawet siły otworzyć oczu; mogę jedynie leżeć skulona w mroku nieświadomości.

– Niech to! Jestem nadal za daleko!

Głos jakby się przemieszczał. Czyj to głos? Brzmi, jakby mnie znał; brzmi, jakbym ja znała jego. Mój umysł jest jednak zasnuty ciężką kotarą, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Chce mi się spać…

– Kasey! Nie zamykaj oczu, nie wolno ci zasnąć! Słyszysz mnie?

Głos jest teraz bliżej, dość blisko, bym czuła drżenie powietrza. Kim on jest? Czemu próbuje mnie ostrzec? Przecież nikogo na tym świecie nie obchodzi, co się ze mną stanie.

Szumy i zakłócenia sprawiają, że głos milknie. Oczywiście. Nawet jeśli coś mi grozi, nikt nie zadałby sobie trudu, by się tym przejąć. I tak jest w porządku. Już mnie nie obchodzi, co się ze mną stanie.

– Kasey!!

Nagle głos rozlega się tuż obok mojego ucha i wtedy mój umysł zalewa światło.

Doktor. TARDIS. Podróże przez czas i przestrzeń. Niezwykłe przygody. To nie sen; to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć?

– Doktorze? – wołam. Rozglądam się, lecz wszystko wokół jest szare i ponure. Nie widzę wyjścia. – Doktorze, gdzie jesteś?

– Kasey! Och, dzięki Bogu – głos Doktora odzywa się nieco dalej niż przedtem, ale słyszę go. Wiem, że to on. Nie zostawił mnie, jest tam. – Nie mogę dotrzeć do ciebie… Musisz sama się wydostać, rozumiesz?

– Jak? Jak mam to zrobić?

Doktor milknie i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że moje wołanie pozostanie bez odpowiedzi. Po chwili jednak znów go słyszę, niewyraźnie niczym w starym telewizorze.

– …sisz… postaraj… wydrzeć mu swoje wspomnienia!

Następuje cisza; nie dociera do mnie już nic więcej. Mimo to moje myśli są czyste i niezmącone niczym tafla wody. Doktor jest tam, czeka na mnie. Jednak tylko ja sama mogę uwolnić się z pułapki mojego umysłu.

Koniec końców i tak jestem zdana tylko na siebie… jak zwykle.

Podnoszę się z klęczek i ruszam przed siebie. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem, idę na ślepo, ale w końcu muszę przecież trafić do wyjścia.

Nagle wszystko wokół staje w kuli światła, ciemność zmienia się w scenerię burzy. Osłaniam twarz rękami; stoję na krawędzi klifu. U stóp widzę ojca.

– Kasey, pomóż mi. Spadnę. Pomóż mi, proszę.

Patrzę na niego, ale nie czuję nic: ani strachu, ani smutku, ani litości. Czuję tylko zaciekawienie i jakby zdumienie – aha, więc tak się to wszystko kończy.

Gdybym chwyciła jego dłoń, czy skończyłoby się tak samo?

Możliwe, ale nie robię tego.

Zamiast tego zrywam się do biegu i sama skaczę z klifu.

Przebijam się przez iluzję niczym ścianę ze szkła. Na skórze czuję drobne ukłucia, zupełnie jakby naprawdę przebiły ją odłamki szkła. A po chwili siedzę na asfalcie nad Tamizą, a przede mną stoi Doktor.

– Kasey!

Bez wahania wpadam mu w ramiona. Doktor obejmuje mnie mocno, odgradzając mnie od koszmarów sprzed chwili. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegam, że w policzki mam mokre od łez.

Jestem bezpieczna.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze – powtarza Doktor, głaszcząc mnie po plecach. – Przepraszam, że to się stało. Powinienem był od razu rozpoznać, że ten człowiek w kawiarni to kosmita.

Podróżowanie z Doktorem oznacza, że jestem narażona na sytuacje takie jak ta. Że ktoś może zupełnie przypadkowo obrać mnie za cel i wywlec na światło dzienne wszystko to, co ukryłam głęboko w piwnicy swojego serca.

Nie umiem jednak winić Doktora. Nie umiem być zła na nikogo innego niż na siebie.

W końcu Doktor odsuwa mnie od siebie i mierzy zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Zapłakana, pewnie wyglądam jak katastrofa, lecz obecnie nie mogłoby mnie to mniej obchodzić.

– Jak to zrobiłaś? – pyta Doktor. – Jak się wydostałaś?

– Spadł w przepaść. Pozwoliłam mu spaść – mówię pustym głosem.

– Co takiego? Komu pozwoliłaś spaść?

Nie chcę wypowiadać tych słów. Robię to mimo wszystko.

– Mojemu ojcu.

Gdy mija pierwsze zdezorientowanie, twarz Doktora wyraża przerażenie, niemal rozczarowanie. Czuję się okropnie, bo wiem dobrze, co oznacza ten wzrok. Jest pacyfistą i nie dopuściłby do cudzej krzywdy, chyba że alternatywą byłaby zagłada milionów.

Cóż, w pewnych sytuacjach po prostu się nie zgadzamy.

– Jak to… Czemu to zrobiłaś? – Doktor chwyta mnie za ramiona i patrzy prosto w oczy. Patrzy z wyrzutem, z naciskiem. Nie mogę wytrzymać tego wzroku. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to, co stało się wewnątrz twojej głowy, ma wpływ na rzeczywistość?

– A co miałam zrobić? – krzyczę z płonącymi policzkami. – Gdybym chwyciła jego dłoń, pociągnąłby mnie w dół! Jak zawsze! Zawsze, zawsze doprowadzał mnie do upadku! Więc dlaczego…

Szlocham, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Całe to zajście wywlokło na powierzchnię najohydniejsze, najgorsze momenty mojego życia. Wywlokło też na wierzch tę wersję mnie, której wolałabym nie ujawniać przed jedyną drogą mi osobą. Cyniczną, gorzką, wyrachowaną mnie.

– Nie każdy jest dobrą osobą, Doktorze – z trudem powstrzymuję drżenie głosu. – On nie był i ja też nie jestem. Ale zniszczył mi życie, mi i mojej matce. Wiem, że teraz będzie jej lżej. Nie zmieniłabym swojej decyzji.

Rozczarowanie Doktora pali mnie w sercu i pod powiekami, jednak odwracam się. Jest coś, co natychmiast muszę sprawdzić. Zaczynam biec.

* * *

Tym razem wszystko wygląda normalnie. Drzwi są już nieco stare, a farba na ścianach wyblakła od słońca. Sięgam do klamki, drzwi ustępują.

Matka siedzi w salonie. Na mój widok jej twarz przybiera mieszaninę zaskoczenia i grozy.

– Twój ojciec nie żyje.

Ogarnia mnie surrealistyczne uczucie. Przez kilka sekund jakby spodziewam się, że matka doda zaraz coś w stylu „Ha, tylko żartowałam”. Kiedy nic takiego nie następuje, przypominam sobie ostatnią scenę z tamtego dziwnego labiryntu.

I czuję ulgę.

– Kasey? Wszystko w porządku?

Tak, wszystko jest w porządku. W najlepszym porządku. Jeśli oczekiwała, że nagle zrobi mi się żal człowieka, który zniszczył nam życie, to jest w poważnym błędzie.

Pewne rzeczy w życiu nie zmieniają się.

Podchodzę do niej. Przytula mnie. Stoję nieruchomo, aż nagle mój wzrok pada na krajobraz za oknem.

Mam wrażenie, że widzę tam znajomą postać.

– Na co patrzysz, Kasey?

Nie ma ani żywej duszy, to jedynie wiatr potrząsnął okiennicami.

– Nie… To nic.

Blizna w moim sercu pulsuje jak nowo otwarta rana, jednak czuję przede wszystkim spokój. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko jest po staremu. W gruncie rzeczy i tak mogę polegać tylko na sobie.

Wkrótce rzeczy, które uwolniły się z zatrzaśniętych na trzy kłódki drzwi, powrócą tam, a ja na nowo zabiję je deskami. Potrzeba na to czasu, lecz w końcu się tak stanie.

Do tego czasu mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że udało mi się coś zmienić na lepsze.

Myślę, że się udało. Mogę mieć nadzieję.

Uśmiecham się, chociaż chce mi się płakać.


End file.
